


【授权翻译】零时吻/The Lost Kiss

by BakerSt233B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt233B/pseuds/BakerSt233B
Summary: Finished！故事灵感来源于2018年跨年的时候SHERLOCK PPU（就是拍了粉丝众筹canon Johnlock的剧组）的一条推特：@SherlockPPU：Sherlock makes John kiss him at midnight in every time zone3:39 PM - 31 Dec 2017另：我没翻译，但如果想知道“去年跨年”发生了什么，请戳这里：https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264800





	【授权翻译】零时吻/The Lost Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lost Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814287) by [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname). 
  * A translation of [The Lost Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814287) by [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname). 



> Finished！
> 
> 故事灵感来源于2018年跨年的时候SHERLOCK PPU（就是拍了粉丝众筹canon Johnlock的剧组）的一条推特：  
> @SherlockPPU：Sherlock makes John kiss him at midnight in every time zone
> 
> 3:39 PM - 31 Dec 2017
> 
>  
> 
> 另：我没翻译，但如果想知道“去年跨年”发生了什么，请戳这里：https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264800

 

 

这是约翰·华生一生中最甜蜜的新年前夜。 上午10点，他被嘴唇上的轻吻和耳边温柔的低语唤醒:

“新年快乐，约翰。”

约翰困倦地笑了笑，融进了夏洛克的怀抱。他们慢条斯理地醒来，不慌不忙地接吻。十五分钟后，当约翰准备去洗手间时，夏洛克用最后一个坚定的吻拦住了他，又说了一句“新年快乐”。

“新年快乐，傻瓜”，约翰微笑着下了床。

 

上午十一点，约翰舒服地坐在椅子上，手里拿着报纸和一杯茶。突然之间，报纸被一把从他手里抢走，一头蓬乱的卷发朝他的脸猛扑了过来。当夏洛克把嘴凑到约翰嘴唇上时，锋利的颧骨撞到了他的鼻子上。在夏洛克退回并挺直身子之前，约翰几乎没有时间参与这个吻。

"新年快乐，约翰。"

"你得留一点到零点说"，约翰咯咯地笑着，拿回了他的报纸。

 

正午，约翰洗碗时被另一个吻打断了。“新年快乐，约翰。”

夏洛克回到桌边的时候，约翰看着他。“你知道新年还没到吧？”

“在堪察加半岛已经到了。”夏洛克坐下来盯着显微镜说。

“真的吗?”约翰惊讶地笑着说，“是在哪？”

“俄罗斯”，夏洛克漫不经心地说。

 

下午一点，夏洛克已经全神贯注地做了一个小时的实验，期间完全没有听到约翰对他说话。不过突然他从椅子上跳了起来，在约翰的嘴唇上又印上了一个笨拙的吻。

“新年快乐，约翰。”

“是哪？” 约翰咯咯地笑。

“堪培拉。”

 

半个小时后，又是一个吻。“好吧，这回是怎么了？”当夏洛克退回去时，约翰说。

“新年快乐，约翰。”

“好的”，约翰慢吞吞地说。

“是阿德莱德”。夏洛克阐明。

“好吧，但为什么呢？”

“你想要一个新年之吻。”

“嗯，是的，是挺好。不过，这通常是在午夜完成的。”

“去年，你对我没有在零点吻你表示失望。”

想起那个奇怪的案子，约翰不禁笑了起来。他们完全错过了新年开始的时刻，不过最重要的当然是美好的事后清晨。“你知道那只是一种告诉你我想吻你的迂回说法吗？”

“无论如何，我会在每个时区的零点吻你，以补偿你失去的吻。”

有那么一会儿，约翰完全说不出话来。 夏洛克浪漫的一面总是在他最意想不到的时候展现出来，每次都让他目瞪口呆。当约翰的目光探寻夏洛克的脸时，他能感觉到自己的目光在闪烁，“你是认真的吗?”

“没错”

“我爱你。”

夏洛克移开了视线。 “嗯”，他喃喃说道，转过身掩饰自己得意的笑容。

 

下午两点，约翰微笑着倚在厨房门旁，直到夏洛克站起身吻他。

“地点？”

“莫尔兹比港。”

 

两点半，约翰还没来得及把食物咽下去，就感觉到嘴唇上被迅速一啄。夏洛克很快地从厨房里消失了，这样约翰就没机会一直唠叨他让他一起吃午饭了。

 

半小时后，约翰很恼火。夏洛克禁止他在东京新年开始前去乐购买东西。“你知道，如果你坚持要吻我，你可以跟我一起去。”约翰这么说，而夏洛克只是翻了个白眼。

“新年快乐，约翰”，在钟敲了三下时，夏洛克这么说着吻了他。“还有，快去快回。”

“行，行。待会儿见。”约翰说完离开了。"

 

三点十五分，约翰正在超市买东西，这时他听到有人叫他的名字。一个戏剧化的身影穿过乐购的过道向他冲了过来，大衣在他身后飘扬着，就像海盗船上的旗帜一样。

“约翰！”夏洛克大叫。

约翰皱起了眉头。只有在被罪犯追赶的时候夏洛克才会这样奔跑，而就算在那种时候，他也很少像现在这般惊慌失措。一百个场景在约翰脑中闪现出来，直到夏洛克撞上了他，把他搂在怀里，把一个吻用力印在他嘴唇上。

“新年快乐”，他喘息道，“尤克拉，西澳大利亚。”

约翰咯咯地笑了起来，紧张的情绪也一扫而光。“你这个疯子”，说着，回头瞥了一眼好奇的顾客们。“如果你错过了一个，会发生什么”

“我不会错过任何一个”，夏洛克嗤之以鼻。

“差一点。说真的，如果你认为我能在十五分钟之内就回到家，那你的购物经验也太匮乏了。”

夏洛克眯起了眼睛。“别摆出这副派头。好像 _我_ 不知道你进行日常杂货购物的平均时间是26分钟一样。”

约翰抬起了眉毛，“那你为什么让我走了？”

夏洛克的嘴紧紧地闭着，咀嚼着字眼，似乎它们有苦味一样。“我算错了时区。”他的鼻子因为这个不可饶恕的错误而皱了起来，接着他没帮约翰拿东西就转过身，风一般地冲出了商店。

 

快到下午四点的时候，约翰站起来去了洗手间。

“你要去哪？”夏洛克问。

约翰叹了口气。“尊敬的陛下，您容许我去撒泡尿吗？”

“好吧”，夏洛克嘟囔道。

约翰在身后锁上门，脸上展露出一个坏笑。他缓慢地脱掉衣服，走进淋浴间，打开水管。不过几秒之间，夏洛克就跑到了浴室门外。

“约翰？你在干嘛？”

约翰微笑着让水花顺着他的头发飞溅。

“约翰，你在洗澡吗？”

“嗯，怎么了？”约翰喊回去，“你需要什么吗？”

“再过一分半就是北京时间的零点了！”

“我马上就出来！”约翰伸手去拿洗发水。瓶子几乎是空的，在他把液体挤到手掌上的时候，瓶子发出了奇怪的响声。

“那是什么动静？”夏洛克立刻大叫，约翰拼命让自己不笑出声来。“约翰，开门！”

“抱歉，亲爱的，我这会儿做不到！”他哼着不成调的小曲，把洗发水抹到头发上。

夏洛克正在撞门，一次比一次绝望。

“约翰！约翰，只剩下三十六秒了！”

约翰听到他在咆哮，砰砰的声音听了一会儿，但紧接着又回来了：“约翰，如果你不开门，我就破门而入！”

约翰再也憋不住笑了，笑声回荡在瓷砖之间。门锁在咔哒咔哒作响，而他镇定自若地洗着头发。“七秒，约翰！” 他听到夏洛克的大喊，紧接着门就被砰的一声打开了。

当浴帘被拉开时，约翰尖叫了一声，穿着昂贵西装的夏洛克·福尔摩斯冲进飞洒的水花中，用双手捧住约翰的脸，亲吻了他。

 

接近下午五点的时候，约翰正坐在苏格兰场的餐厅里和格雷格一起喝咖啡。他趁着夏洛克洗澡的时候偷偷溜出了公寓，主要是因为他不相信自己不会回到那里，完成他们已经开始的事情。格雷格需要通宵工作，所以约翰觉得他不妨顺便拜访一下，祝他新年快乐，同时也给夏洛克找点案子。

五点差五分，夏洛克平静地大步走进餐厅。“你得更努力点，”他坐到他们桌旁的空椅子上说。

格雷格扬了扬眉毛，但约翰只是摇了摇头。夏洛克向后靠在椅子上，并没加入谈话的打算。当他突然抓住约翰的下巴，亲吻他，祝他新年快乐时，格雷格的眉毛扬得更高了。但是约翰没有时间解释，因为夏洛克把他拽出了大楼。

 

五点半，约翰正在做千层面。当夏洛克靠近时，约翰用角落里的毛巾擦干了手，然后走到了桌子的另一边站定。夏洛克皱着眉头跟着他，但约翰又回到了另一边。

“快到时间了，约翰。”

“我知道”，约翰挑逗地笑了笑。夏洛克再次绕过桌子，但约翰也随之再次移动。

“别傻了”，夏洛克说。

“你得更努力点，”约翰调戏道，接着他们开始围着桌子脚底打着滑地跑来跑去，试图通过改变方向来欺骗对方。夏洛克越过桌子去抓他，但是约翰跳到了他够不到的地方。当夏洛克差点抓到他时，约翰跑进客厅，回到厨房，又转向客厅，然后跑到走廊。在卧室门口，夏洛克终于抓住了约翰的腰，他们跌跌撞撞地穿过地板，落在了床上。 约翰歇斯底里地咯咯笑着，同时扭动身体想要摆脱夏洛克的控制，但是夏洛克撑在他身上，占据着优势地位。

最后，约翰的手被固定在他脑袋上方。他抬眼看着夏洛克涨红的脸，他们的喘息在空气中交织着，夏洛克开始隆起的胯部美妙地贴在自己身上。“新年快乐，约翰。”夏洛克用气声说。当他们接吻时，夏洛克的嘴立刻就张开了，约翰的呻吟被悉数吞进。

 

下午六点，千层面在烤箱里，房间里的性张力让人动弹不得。约翰固执地准备着餐桌的时候，夏洛克用眼神发出一系列不雅的请求。属于达卡的零时吻很快就失控了。十五分钟后，他们在吃饭，当夏洛克从桌上倾身，伴随着另一句“新年快乐”亲吻他的时候，蜡烛在他眼中闪烁。15分钟后，当他再次这样做的时候，约翰暗自发笑：

“说实话，现在这是不是瞎编的？”

“不是。新德里。”

“你真的认真做了研究，哈？”

夏洛克的脚进一步向约翰的腿上滑去。

 

晚上七点，夏洛克伸展着身子躺在沙发上，在吃了比平时多得多的食物之后，身体虚弱。约翰正在洗碗的时候，夏洛克从沙发上跳了起来，跺着脚穿过房间，快速地吻了一下约翰的嘴唇，然后又跺着脚走了回去。

 

七点半，约翰在等着。他知道这是哪个时区，当夏洛克慢慢接近他的时候，约翰明白他也知道。 夏洛克在约翰面前停了下来，看着他的眼睛，一只手温柔地穿过约翰的短发。

“新年快乐，约翰。”他声音很低，语气严肃，以至于听起来像是他第一次这么说一样。 当他们的嘴唇相遇时，它是如此的柔软以至于他们的嘴唇几乎没有接触，约翰发现自己屏住了呼吸。

“谢谢你在阿富汗活了下来。”夏洛克轻声说。

“谢谢你让这一切变得值得，”约翰咕哝道，他的嘴唇合在了夏洛克的下唇上。

半个小时后，他们还在慢慢地接吻，而夏洛克抽身后退，只是为了对他说阿塞拜疆的新年快乐。

 

八点半，他们坐在哈德森太太的公寓里。她正在厨房准备饮料和甜点的时候，夏洛克给了约翰一个不太适合在他们房东的客厅进行的吻。“别逼她在二十分钟内打断我们两次，”约翰抚摸着夏洛克的大腿，咕哝说。

“新年快乐”，夏洛克咕哝着回答，再次捕获了他的嘴。

 

晚上九点，他们正在玩家庭聚会的游戏。约翰把夏洛克赢得屁滚尿流，然后夏洛克用人类所能达到的最酸的语气祝他“新年快乐”并吻了他。哈德森投出了困惑的眼神。

“某个地方已经是零点了，”约翰解释道。

“明斯克”，夏洛克咬牙切齿。

“夏洛克，亲爱的，”哈德森太太说，“再吃一块巧克力吧。”

夏洛克渴望地看了一眼巧克力盒子，但幽怨地拒绝拿走一个。不过，当约翰拿出一个放到夏洛克的嘴唇上时，夏洛克让它和约翰的手指一起滑了进去。夏洛克小口咬着，约翰嘶嘶地吸着气，哈德森太太责备地叹了口气：“孩子们！”她赢得了比赛。

 

晚上10点，约翰回到了221B 他的椅子上。夏洛克站在窗边，拉着小提琴，他的背部在黑色衬衫下优美地移动。当他转身走向约翰的时候，他的乐曲正演奏到一半。他在演奏中弯下身，在一个下弓中迅速地吻了约翰。他直起腰时，音符变得柔和，正如他脸上的表情一样。约翰凝视着他，爱他爱到发痛。

 

晚上11点，约翰先吻了夏洛克。“巴黎和柏林，对吧？”他说。

夏洛克的嘴角不祥地撇了撇。 “还有阿尔及尔，阿姆斯特丹，伯尔尼，布拉柴维尔，金沙萨，卢布尔雅那，罗安达，马德里，尼亚美，布拉格，罗马——”

“是的，好吧。”

“——斯德哥尔摩，突尼斯，维也纳，华沙，札格拉布——”

“好啦，夏洛克！我不会再偷你的吻了。”

“新年快乐，约翰。”

约翰觉得不咯咯傻乐是不可能做到的。

 

零点的吻一直都没有停下来。

 

凌晨一点，他们处在一个有失体面的姿势中。约翰正把手指伸进夏洛克的臀部，他的喘息扑在夏洛克汗津津的背上，这时夏洛克突然移开，让约翰从他身体里滑了出去。约翰惊讶地向前倒去，但在他有机会询问之前，夏洛克已经仰面躺下，膝盖搭在了约翰的肩膀上。

“距离普拉亚的零点还有20秒，”他气喘吁吁地说，接着伴随着约翰向他推进的动作呻吟起来。当到达尽可能深的地方的时候，约翰静止了下来，看着夏洛克的脸：红晕染在他的脸颊上，眼睛紧闭着。夏洛克扭动着身子，直到他意识到约翰并不准备动了，于是他睁开眼睛，显然很努力才做到这个动作。他们看着对方，夏洛克的眼睛里藏着深不可测的欲望的海洋。

“新年快乐”，约翰轻声吐息，然后夏洛克抬起头，把嘴紧紧地贴在他的嘴上。

 

凌晨两点，约翰在清醒和睡梦中来回翱翔。一股柔软温暖的压力触到他的嘴唇上，透露出无尽的小心翼翼， 夏洛克皮肤的美妙香气充盈着他。他一动不动地躺着，隐约意识到夏洛克十分缓慢地后退。他的脸颊上掠过一声低语：“我爱你”，然后陷入了更深的睡眠。

 

凌晨三点，约翰被自己完好的那只肩膀上一阵轻快的摇晃弄醒。“喔？”他迷迷糊糊地说，已经伸手去拿枪了。

“十秒之后就是布宜诺斯艾利斯的零点了”，夏洛克说。

约翰悲惨地呻吟：“真的吗？”

“是的，约翰，真的！新年快乐。”

 

半小时之后，其实更像是两分钟之后，夏洛克再次摇醒他。

“夏洛克，至少你叫醒我的方式能不能温柔点？”

一阵沉默，约翰可以想象出夏洛克局促不安的羞怯表情。“我可以试试，”他喃喃说。“新年快乐，约翰。”他轻轻地吻了他，“纽芬兰”他补充道。

“随便你怎么说啦”，约翰咕哝道。

 

凌晨五点，约翰突然惊醒，睁开了眼。夏洛克正四肢着地地趴在他身旁的床垫上，在床头灯昏暗的灯光下对他进行着死亡凝视。约翰睡意朦胧地笑了出来。“并不意味着你不能碰我啊，你个萌货。”

“九秒钟之后就是加拉加斯的零点了。”夏洛克说。

“那，过来。”

 

 早上五点，约翰十分缓慢地从睡梦中醒来。他正被夏洛克抱在怀里，夏洛克的手在轻轻地抚摸着他的背、手臂、脖子和头发，一个个吻被印在他的额头和眼皮上。“嗯，”约翰咕哝着让夏洛克知道他醒了。

“还剩四十秒，”夏洛克低语，“慢慢来。”

约翰满足地叹了口气。“我说的就是这样。”

夏洛克一直保持着沉默，直到他轻轻抬起约翰的脸给了他一个吻。

 

早上六点，夏洛克用同样的方法叫醒了约翰。约翰哼唧着：

“你能每天都这样叫醒我吗”

夏洛克低低的笑声从他的头发里传来，听起就像是舒适和家。

“如果你想要的话。”

夏洛克的爱抚导致的愉快的嗡嗡声几乎让约翰在夏洛克亲吻他的嘴唇前就重回了梦乡。

 

早上七点和八点含混在了一起，约翰甚至不确定那到底是梦境还是现实。 夏洛克柔软的手到处游走，他的呼吸般的低语在约翰脸上和脖子上的皮肤上。亲吻他的嘴唇是温暖的。“新年快乐，约翰。 早上好。”

“再睡一个小时，”约翰哼哼着，并不确定这句话最终是不是从他的口中说出来了。

 

早上九点，约翰偷偷地醒了。夏洛克的手抚摸着他，温暖着他的皮肤，也搅动着其下的血液。他什么都没说，尽量保持不动。当然，他没能骗得过夏洛克，因为他低下头吻了约翰。“新年快乐，约翰。”

“纪念日快乐，”约翰眨了眨睁开了眼睛，回答。夏洛克也眨了眨眼睛。“记得吗？”约翰补充道，说着爬到夏洛克的身子上，还不忘确保他清晨的硬挺在这个过程中刷过夏洛克的屁股。“一年前我醒来的时候，你就像这样在我身后。”

“嗯，”夏洛克答道，但几乎是在呻吟。

“你的鼻子像这样抵着我的脖子，”约翰低语，“你的手在我的胸口上，你的老二抵着我的屁股。然后……我们开始动。我向后顶了顶，为了能和你更近——是的，就像这样——天啊，夏洛克，和你这么近的感觉真好。你吻了我的脖子，就像这样。你抚摸着我的乳头，就像这样。”

夏洛克大声呜咽着。

“嘘——”约翰小声说，“我们必须保持安静。安静，夏洛克。哪怕是在我像你当时做的一样，把手伸下去，去摸你的……”

不管约翰怎么“嘘”他，夏洛克都没法保持安静。到最后，约翰也不能保持安静了。

 

九点半，夏洛克扭过头，约翰睁开了一只眼。

“在那之后，”夏洛克用液体般的声音说，“你给了我一个新年吻。”

约翰微笑。“是的，然后你接受了。”

“这个是给努库西瓦的。”

约翰在吻中笑出声，“给什么？”

“努库西瓦，是法属波利尼西亚的马尔克斯群岛中最大的岛。”

“我真爱你，你这个荒唐的男人。”

 

上午十点，他们刚一起洗完澡出来，这时夏洛克飞快地转过身吻上约翰，差点让约翰在湿滑的地板上跌倒。

“火奴鲁鲁。”

“上帝啊，你是怎么总能知道现在是几点？”

夏洛克用看傻子一样的眼神看着他。

 

上午十一点，约翰又在喝早茶看报纸的时候被突如其来的吻袭击了。

“什么，真的？”

“帕果帕果。”

“这一切会有个尽头吗？”

“现在只剩下一个了。”

“什么地方？”

夏洛克笑了。“贝克岛。”

“贝克岛。”约翰带着笑意重复。

“它是太平洋中部的一个无人居住的荒岛。”

“荒岛？那见鬼的它为什么会有属于自己的一个时区？”

“船经过那里，约翰。”

“哦，当然了。我们得和船们一起庆祝新年。”

“当然。”

 

中午，他们在窗前亲吻。一月的第一天，贝克街看起来灰蒙蒙的，平淡无奇。明亮的日光让221B 的混乱和地板上的一览无余。 约翰紧紧抓住夏洛克的晨衣翻领，夏洛克看上去疲惫而柔软，就像外面的天光一样。

“新年快乐，约翰。”

“我认为会的，” 约翰的手掌抵住了夏洛克的脸颊。“我想我要再留你一年了。”

“哦，我想你可以。”

“哦，是吗？我能拥有你多少年呢？”

夏洛克假装在考虑。“一年。可能两年。十年。一百三十年。”他耸了耸肩，“把所有的都拿去好了。”

他们微笑着。 “那么我会的，”约翰吻了吻他鼻尖，然后去拿吸尘器。

 


End file.
